Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid (PL)/Tajemnica Berg i Teraźniejszości.
Informacje Przepraszam,że tak długo nie dodawałam wpisów ale zapomniałam wam powiedzieć o terminach pisania.I nie miałam żadnego pomysłu.No więc tak,od 7 lipca zaczęłam pisać minęło 3 dni i co 2 dni będe dodawać 1 opowiadanie,no chyba,że mi coś wypadnie to 10 lub 4 dni. Rozdział 2 Przez kilka dni Czkawka patrolował Berg.Jak zawsze nikogo nie zauważył.Lecz nadal czuł się słabo po ostatnich zdarzeniach.Spoglądając na wioske czuł,się wspaniale i cieszył się,że mógł podarować bezpieczeństwo całej wiosce.Ściemniało się więc postanowił już wracać do domu,ale coś im przeszkodziło.Słychać było szum drzew.Nagle z zaa krzaków wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał na głowie kaptur,brodę miał rudą.Buty były zrobione ze skóry.Ubranie było całe z podartych szat.Czkawka podleciał do człowieka i zszedł ze smoka. Mogę u was przenocować,mało co nie zginąłem przez smoka. Jasne.Zapraszam do domu.A właściwie z jakiej wyspy pochodzisz? Niestety nie moge ci powiedzieć bo nic nie pamiętam. Wiesz co,przypominasz mi ojca,który zginą tragiczną śmiercią.(Poleciała łezka) Współczuje.Mam nadzieje że syn wodza dobrze sobie radzi. Ja jestem wodzem,ale gdy tylko tata się pojawi nie będę wodzem.Mam nadzieję,że to się spełni.Już nie daje radę.Kilka miesięcy wcześniej została porwana moja narzeczona Astrid.To była sprawka Drago Krwawdoń.Uratowaliśmy ją,ale jak ja walczyłem z mężczyzną dostałem w brzuch,a on w serce.Niestety Astrid na to musiała patrzyć.Trochę mnie jeszcze boli,ale ktoś musi pilnować Berg. Nic,ci nie jest? Nie,ale koniec tej rozmowy zapraszam do siebie. Poszli do domu.Na Czkawke czekała już z zniecerpliwieniem Valka.Chłopiec opowiedział o Człowieku, którego spotkał. Valka zgodziła się,aby przenocował u nich.Człowiek przywitał się i gdy chciał coś wyznać,Astrid wpadła i prosiła, aby Czkawka przyszedł. Czkawka potrzebujemy cię. Już idę.Szczerbek choć! Jak widzisz Hakokieł oszalał. Sączysmark kiedy był ostatnio u Pyskacza. EEE NOO EEE NOO 2 miesiące temu. (Uderzył się w czoło)Astrid pójdź po Pyskacza,a my spróbujemy go trochę uspokojić. <Śledzik>My ze Sączysmarkiem obejdziemy go od tyłu a ty z z przodu. OK No zobaczymy co da się zrobić.Zaraz Zaraz.O i mamy,zgniły ząb. Dzięki. Ej siora widziałaś, Smark powiedział Dzięki. Noooooo.Zaskakująco dziwne.Trzeba to zbadać. Bliźniaki popatrzyli na siebie i rzucili się na Smarka. Ej co wy robićie. Próbujemy cię ocalić. Od czego. Od ciebie. Przestańcie.Choćmy już do domu. Wracając do domu Czkawka przypatkowo się potkną o kamień.Szepną do siebie-Mam nadzieje,że tego nikt nie widział.Zjadł kolacje i poszedł spać.Następny dzień zaczął się zwyczajnie.Przez pokój wpadały promienie słońca,budząc przy tym Czkawke.Chłopak czuł się dziwnie,tak nieswojo.Strasznie go coś bolało,tylko nie wiedział co.W końcu przez nawoływanie Szczetbatka,aby się obudził,podziałało.Mordka wiedziała o co mu chodzi.Szczerbatek ze wszystkich sił próbowali coś zrobić ,nadal nie było skutków.Czkawka poprosił Mordke,aby poszedł po Valke. Cześć Szczerbatku chcesz coś zjeść? gjskkkkkguej(Coś jest z Czkawką!) Czkawka,Czkawka!!! Podbiegając do syna mówiła co ci się stało. Mamo coś mnie boli ale nie wiem co. Poczekaj pójde po Gothi. Pójdź też po Astrid.Chciałabym żeby była ze mną. Kilka minut później. Czkawka już jestem, a Astrid idzie. Gothi tu pisze,że musiałeś się gdzieś potknąć i uszkodzić nogę. Czkawka jestem co się stało? Dodała coś,że będzie dobrze,jeśli będziesz leżał. Mijały dni, miesiące,ale nadal nie było lepiej.A wódz musi patrolować Berg. Gothi,Gothi to nie działa!Mamo Gothi tu pisze,że trzeba zdobyć kwiat nieśmiertelności. Gothi,a gdzie on jest? Pisze,że na wyspie Łupeżców. Ja go znajde i przyniosę. Nie.To niebespieczne. Bez gadania Astrid poleciała i po 5 godzinach przyleciała z kwiatem nieśmiertelności.Gothi użądziła dla wodza napój i podała go.Następnego dnia Chłopiec poczuł się lepiej już umiał chodzić i w ogóle czuł się jak ryba.